Once Upon a Lifetime
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have just met. In this lifetime any ways, the raven has lived for the past 100 years waiting for his late kitsune to return to him. One day he finds him. But,will their curse cause them to fail? Is Naruto still even interested? Just because you love someone, doesn't mean they have to love you back. SasuNaruSai/SaiNaruSaku sorry suck at summaries its better read


~When Tomorrow Starts without me~

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled as I sprinted towards her. "You're late." she said, when I finally stopped in-front of her panting. "Yeah, sorry. I lost track of time.." I said rubbing the back of my neck smiling. It took me three years to convince her to go on a date with me, and_ I'm late_?! Sometimes I thought the gods just hated me. "So shall we go in?" I asked her opening the door. She smiled rolling her eyes, "Such a 'gentleman'!" she said with fake admiration. I grinned, "You bet babe!"

When the movie was over, I mentally added the director to my list of people to kill as Sakura started describing the movie. "I can't believe it..he _killed_ her._ Killed_ her. How could he do that if he _loved_ her?!" she said analyzing. I smiled, "_Simple_. Because he loved her." I said earning a confused and mortified look from the pink haired blossom. I laughed, "Sakura-chan, you're a girl shouldn't _you_ be the one explaining the movie to _me_!?" I sighed before explaining the tragic scene from the movie,"Nicklaus loved Sarina, right?" she nodded. "And Stefan loved her too?" she agreed. "So when Nicklaus found out that this Stefan guy was trying to make moves on his woman, and she unwillingly couldn't help but react, the only way to keep her was to quit while they were ahead.." I said shrugging. She still looked confused,

"Okay..so he felt the need to kill her..but did he need to commit _another_ vile act?!" she asked shuddering in disgust. I laughed, "That's the 'genious' of it, here let me explain in 'girl talk'." I got in front of her gaining her full attention, I slid my thumb against my throat, "He slit her neck.." I cupped my hands and brought them to my mouth, "Drank her blood," I put my hands out in front of me as I finished, "And she's his forever.." I looked deep into her eyes, she looked shocked at my level of understanding. I laughed before tapping her nose, "Get it now?.." I watched as her brain absorbed what I had just said. She smiled slowly,"Ofcourse! How did I miss that?!" she asked. I shrugged, "Girls always over analyze things, yet, when it's something out of the norm they just take it for what it is.." I mumbled.

So far this date wasn't as fun as I thought it would've been. I just sat through a two hour long movie, that made me want to give up on life and shoot myself, and now I can see the reasoning behind a pshycoatic man murdering the only person who had ever loved him._Great date_. I smiled and hugged Sakura-chan as she said bye, surprised to see she walked backwards, to look at me smiling as she made her way to her parents car. Well, the date may have been a bust to me, but as long as she had a good time..

I stood there and watched her car until it was out of sight. I sighed, as it started to rain. Wonderful. I'm** depressed**, I have to **walk**, and it's** raining**. Today was **awesome**. But, being the optimistic guy that I am, I pushed down my irritatingly tempting thought of running into on going traffic, and smiled as I made my way home.

About half way there, the world decided my life wasn't hard enough, and made it hail. Stepping under an umbrella I smiled a thanks to the gods as I remembred my phone service was on. Dialing the number for the taxi company I smiled to hear a farmiliar voice, "Hello welcome to Konoha Cabs how may I assist you?" "Hey Ino,.." I heard her gasp, "Naruto! Is that you!? What the he-Please tell me you are not standing out in this weather huddling under some starbucks umbrella!" she whispered harshly into the head piece. "Uh..I wanna say no, but yeah, yeah I am..heh-heh?" She sighed, "Oi What am I gonna do with you?.." she said, I could picture her rubbing her temples, "Well, getting me a ride would be a good thing to start with.." I said sarcastically. She laughed, "They'll be there in fifteen.." I smiled, "Thank you Ino-chan!.." I teased, "Goodbye Naruto.." and she hung up.

Waiting for the cab left me time to think.

Not a good thing.

My thoughts were the exact opposite of my appearance. _Dark_.  
Except for times like this, when the mood is perfect, rain, grey skies, depressing images floating through my head. Then they're just down right scary.  
I shuddered as my mind unwillingly imagined myself inside of a poorly lit room, with tattered clothes, alone, hiding from the little light there was. I could see my self breaking down gripping my hair out of devastation. Monster. I watched as tears silently streamed down my cheeks. Useless. Then, slowly, my body lost all motion, and I stopped. Unwanted. My emotions gone, all sense of feeling stripped from my expression. Brat. I was alone. Pathetic. I was weak. Demon. I was tired. Evil. I was gone.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a yellow car stopped in front of me, almost in a daze, I got in, shaking my hair to release it of the stray rain drops. "Thanks Man.." I said smiling at the driver. He was pale. Had soft looking black hair and emotionless black pits for eyes. His smile made me want to puke at how unnatural and wrong it looked on his face, "You must be really stupid Huh?" he asked. I gaped at him, "What the fu- What did you just say to me asshole!?"I yelled angrily. He chuckled, "I said You must be-" "I heard what you said!" I yelled. "And you better shut up before I come up there and show you who the stupid one is.." I threatened, "Oh, It really is cute when children throw temper tantrums.." he said. My jaw dropped, and I imagined him getting shot through the window, or a pole falling off the back of a truck and conviently shoving through his head.  
I added him to the list.  
When I got out of the cab I turned to flip him off and hand him the money, when he said the ride was free. I was confused..we just fought the whole way here and he's not charging me? "I never got your name.." he said, smiling. Genuily smiling, it was still weird, but not quite as stomach churning as the last one. "Naruto." he nodded, "Night, Fishcake.." he said before driving off. I watched in shock and irritation, shocked because he new what

my name meant. And irritated because he called me it. Stomping up the stairs to my apartment, I noticed a pounding pain in the side of my brain.  
At first it was tolerable, then it felt like someone was trying to cut through my head with a butter knife, suddenly, I saw images. Images of dancing, and ball gowns. And then I saw the cab driver. No. It was someone else. Someone with a scary resemblence. Only this guy had a duck butt hair cut, and his eyes were miserable. It was well hidden, but it was there. He was dressed in a petti coat and boots, basically he looked like something out of port royal from Pirates of the Carribean. He looked alone, and depressed. Something about the sight made my chest tighten and my heart twinge. The feeling quickly ended along with the vision and I woke up on the floor of my door. I shook my head. "Probably coming down with something.." I thought. But I didn't know how wrong I was..

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

'I miss him..'

I've missed him for the past century. But it still feels so fresh. 'Who ever said time heals pain was sadly mistaken.' I still missed him like he had just left. I wish he had only left me. I could at least rest easy knowing he was still out there. But, no. He wasn't just gone. He was dead. And has been dead for the past hundred years. 'I need to move on'. My brain tells me. 'I need to move forward'. That's what he would have told me to do. His eyes filled with sorrow, and telling me I would be better off without him. Leave it to him to think such ridiculous thoughts. I couldn't live without him. Period. And now he's gone. Dead. And I wasn't living. I was existing. If given the chance, I would sooner kill myself than go one more breath without him. But, I don't have a choice. Sai, and that hag, Sakura made sure of that all those years ago. 'We'll meet again someday'. I heard his delicate voice in my ears, barely holding on, on the verge of breaking, 'Don't cry Sasuke-kun. I'll come back. My heart, and I have always, and will forever belong to you. I promise.' I clench my teeth as the lump in my throat became to big to swallow. I felt a warm liquid, run down my cheeks. Crimson red, tears ooze out, the only sign of the physical damage my heart break has caused me. I shut my eyes tight as my vision becomes blurred with blood, and say the only word that has any meaning to me, "Naruto.."

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**  
The next day, I can't stop thinking about the weird vision I had the night before. If it even was one. I kept seeing the guys face in my head, making my stomach get an unsettling feeling I'd never experienced before. As I remembered more specific details, like the old time outfit he wore, or just the all out beauty of him, the feeling got stronger and spread. It was a strange feeling. A feeling I wasn't sure I liked. But I could sure get used to.

Sasuke looked down at the piece of paper, the only thing he had left of his kitsune. He didn't know how many times He'd read it, but everytime, it only made him angry. Angry that he could leave him here so contently, Angry he couldn't save his love and take him away. Angry he never got to make love to him or even kiss him. Angry he didn't keep his promise to return to him. He was just angry! Then, his anger was over come by his sadness. And he pitied himself for the exact reasons he was angry. 'it sounds just like him..' he smiled. Re-reading the farewell note from his love for the umpteenth time, it read:

Dear Sauke-kun,  
"When tomorrow starts without me,  
And I'm not there to see,  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes,  
All filled with tears for me;  
I wish so much you wouldn't cry the way you did today,  
While thinking of the many things we didn't get to say.  
I know how much you love me,  
As much as I love you.  
And each time you think of me,  
I know you'll miss me too.  
But as I turned to walk away,  
A tear fell from my eye,  
For all my life I'd always thought,  
I didn't want to die.  
I had so much to live for,  
And so much yet to do.  
It seemed almost impossible,  
That I am leaving you.  
I thought of all the yesterdays,  
The good ones,  
and the bad.  
I thought of all the love we shared,  
And all the fun we had.  
If I could relive yesterday I thought,  
Just for a little while,  
I'd say goodbye and kiss you're lips, and maybe see your smile.  
And when I thought of wordly things,  
That I would miss come tomorrow,  
I thought of you.  
And when I did,  
my heart was filled with sorrow.  
So when tomorrow starts without me,  
Don't think we're far apart.  
For everytime you think of me,  
I'll be here in your heart."  
Read this and know that it's true. I will come back, I promise.  
Love, Naruto


End file.
